A Myth Retold
by StarsAreMassive
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion and their love from Macedon onwards. can they overcome all the obstacles thrown at them? Or will love not be enough when everything else seems to be against them? It's hopefully better than the summary. RR please.
1. Euridyce

Hello folks. I thought I'd start with a little sample chapter first to see what you guys thought. If it gets a good response then I'll continue with it.

The basic idea is a journey through Alexander and hephaestion's life, looking at all the great moments and the struggles of their relationships.

The pairings will include Alexander/Hephaestion (obviously), Hephaestion/Cleitus and mayve possible Hephaestion/Cassander, Alexander/Bagoas. Roxanne will probaly be included too, but I won't really focus on the marriage to Alexander.

Well, please read ahead and review so I know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks guys.

* * *

Alexander studied the woman before him. Euridyce, his father had called her. She was indeed pretty, and altogether different from his mother, Olympias. But of course, that was probably why Phillip had chosen her.

He had just re-entered the palace, coming from the stables and seeing to his magnificent new horse, when one of his father's pages had accosted him and insisted that he was to go and see his father. If it were not for the urgency in his voice, Alexander would have dismissed it and set out to find Hephaestion, but instead he allowed himself to be led along and taken into King Phillip's private quarters.

"Alexander!" yelled Phillip. "Where have you been, lad? I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I'm sorry father," he replied. "But I had to see to Bucephelus. He is easy with no one but me."

"It's a marvel how you tamed him, Alexander." Phillip waved his hand dismissively. "But that's not why we're here."

It was then, when Alexander noticed the woman.

"Son, this is Euridyce. I thought it was about time the two of you meet. She's to be my new wife. Not for a while mind you, but the intention is there all the same."

Euridyce lowered and curtseyed slightly in greeting for the Prince, who in turn studied her carefully. Her face was bony and long, her pout too full for her face. She held none of that sleek and glorious beauty that he had become accustomed to from his mother. Nevertheless, he smiled to her softly with a nod of his head and turned his attention back to his father.

"Well now, be off with you lad. I'm sure you have other things to do?"

"Yes. I have plans with Hephaestion."

With that Alexander left the chamber, comflicted and confused. He did not wish his father to re-marry, but was glad that the man would finally have a wife who liked him. He did not want to think on his mother's reaction to this news. He did not want to see that brief flicker of hurt cross here eyes, and then see it replaced by that burning flame of ambition and protection for her son, that seemed to fuel her throughout her life. No, indeed itseemed his mind and his sould and his heart were all in agreement. He would seek out a pair of remarkably blue eyes and a gentle laugh. Now, wherever could Hephaestion be?


	2. Black Warning

**2.**

Ever since that night when Alexander had come to him here, troubled by the presence of that awful Euridyce woman of Phillip's, Hephaestion had taken to bringing Alexander here whenever he needed to relax and calm himself. Five years had passed since then, and still this place held a certain magic for the two of them that they loved. So here Hephaestion sat, waiting for 'his' Alexander and studying the glass-like water before him. Ripples were mesmerizing things. They seemed never to end. His eyes drunk in the patterns of the water as it swayed in the gentle warmth of the evening, disturbed only as a stray leaf or twig fell from a nearby tree. As the crunching of gravel then the soft thud of feet on grass mingled with the delicate sounds of the little river, Hephaestion smiled.

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten our plans, Alexander," he said.

"I would never."

"I know."

He turned around to face the blonde Prince, who promptly sat beside him, looking disheartened.

"What's wrong?" Hephaestion asked

The prince merely shook his head and Hephaestion frowned.

"Now none of this Alexander. Tell me."

Alexander turned his amber eyes and gazed at Hephaestion. He sighed softly and looked to the ground, not looking at his friend as he spoke.

"We've been wrestling together since we you were eight and I was seven, Hephaestion. Not once have I been able to beat you. Not once."

"Does this bother you?"

"My father finds it amusing. He asked me to sit in on a meeting with his Generals, to learn how to rule an army. After they had left, he said to me, 'Alexander, a good leader can accept a defeat with grace and leave the loser, knowing that he will win next time. But a great leader remains undefeated throughout his reign.' How am I to be a great leader Hephaestion, when the only person I cannot defeat is you?"

Hephaestion cursed under his breath. Damn that King for filling Alexander's head with such nonsense.

"Alexander listen to me," he said. "There is more to being a good leader than brute force and strength. You know this. You must be smart; a good strategist and politician. You must be compassionate and kind but ruthless and powerful at the same time. There are so many things that are required of a true leader, and you are every single one of them. Alexander, I am one person. Not an army. And I can promise you that there will never be a day where your greatness will depend on defeating me."

His eyes met Alexander's. Water and Fire. In a moment, Alexander had thrown himself onto Hephaestion and locked him in a fierce embrace, swearing his apologies.

"By Zeus Hephaestion! I am sorry. I should not have begrudged you for a wrestling victory. Forgive me?"

Hephaestion laughed. "There's nothing to forgive."

Pulling back, Alexander placed their foreheads together and smiled, but couldn't resist. He leaned forward and kissed Hephaestion softly again and again, ending each with a 'thank you'. When they broke apart Alexander let himself fall against Hephaestion's chest, taking comfort in the warmth of his arms and the steady beating of his heart. He closed his eyes as a slender and strong hand ran repeatedly through his hair, calming him and sending little shivers through his entire being. Only Hephaestion was ever allowed to do this. He didn't even like his own mother playing with his hair, but Hephaestion - Hephaestion could do whatever he wanted and Alexander would never question him or stop him.

He stopped thinking when that soothing voice spoke into his ear.

"Come, Alexander. It's almost your birthday. Our friends will be wondering where you have disappeared to."

"Some of them will have a fair idea," Alexander said.

Hephaestion hit his arm playfully. "You're going to the banquet, Alexander. Your mother may take a fit if you miss it again."

Grimacing at the memory, Alexander gave Hephaestion his hand and was hoisted back to standing. He complained all the way back to the palace, and only stopped when Hephaestion threatened him with a very drunk Parmenion. The older General, under the influence of far too much wine, forgot about all sexual preference, and took whatever came his way. Alexander had no desire to be the one to cross his path. As they reached Alexander's chamber's Hephaestion turned to leave to allow Alexander to get dressed, but stopped when he felt the Prince's hand on his, stopping him.

"Come in, Hephaestion," he said. "Then we can go to the banquet together."

Hephaestion never said a word. He nodded and followed Alexander into his chambers, seating himself on a seat nearest the door, as Alexander inspected the outfit that had been laid out for him.

"It's a bit pompous don't you think?" he asked Hephaestion.

"You're a Prince," replied his friend. "You're allowed to be pompous."

Alexander threw a scowl his way to meet Hephaestion's smirk as a young boy hurried into the room.

"Prince Alexander," he said breathlessly. "I was sent to summon you to the banquet. His Majesty bade me to tell you that if you did not hurry, he will be sending Cleitus to fetch you."

"And why should Cleitus frighten me?" Alexander looked defiant. Hephaestion shook his head in disbelief.

"My Prince," said the boy. "He is angrier than I have ever seen him. He had a disagreement with Parmenion during a drill I believe."

Alexander opened his mouth to make some aggravated retort but Hephaestion cut across him.

"Alexander get ready. I will go ahead and let them know you'll be along shortly."

With that he turned around with the young boy and left Alexander to prepare for the banquet, albeit grudgingly.

As usual, the banquet hall was full of noise and boisterous men filled with too much wine. Upon seeing his son, General Amyntor stood from his seat and moved to join him.

"And why isn't there a young blonde princeling at your side Hephaestion?" He said.

"Father," Hephaestion nodded in greeting. "He'll be here soon enough. I left him just as he was getting ready."

Amyntor raised an eyebrow questioningly but said no more. He knew of his son's relationship with the Prince, but had never talked to him about it. If Hephaestion ever needed to talk, he would be the one to bring it up.

"Why is Phillip so eager to have him here as soon as possible, father?" asked Hephaestion, breaking the silence that settled between them.

"Your guess would be as good as mine. I don't try to fathom the King's mind. It would be a vain attempt. But perhaps Cleitus will know. Ask him."

Hephaestion looked horrified. "In the temper he is in at the moment?!"

"It's anger at Parmenion, the old fool, not at a sixteen year old boy."

"What happened?"

"I believe Parmenion made a comment on a companion of Cleitus'. You know how he takes such things. He is one of the most protective and fiercely loyal men I have ever met."

Hephaestion could do nothing but agree. As he opened his mouth to say something else, Alexander entered the room, looking glorious in his Macedonian finery. He scanned the room for Hephaestion, but just as they locked eyes and smiles with secret meanings, he was ushered to his place at his father's side, separated from his friend by a multitude of people.

Disappointed, Hephaestion turned around once more to converse with his father, only to find him replaced by a pair of fearsome, deep black eyes.

"Cle-Cleitus," he stammered.

"Little Amyntor," replied Cleitus with his jackal-like grin. "A word, if you will?"

Hephaestion allowed himself to be steered away from all the large groups of people – Generals, pages, courtesans and soldiers alike, to a somewhat secluded section of the hall, occupied only by a few who had passed out from too much wine. Cleitus led them behind a pillar so as to give the illusion of more privacy, and leaned in so that Hephaestion had to press his back tightly against the warm stone so as to prevent them from being squashed together.

"You may have heard about my dispute with Parmenion?" Cleitus' voice was careful, quiet, but firm.

Hephaestion only nodded.

"I have a lot of respect for your father. He's a good man, and that's saying something since he's Athenian. So I don't take it lightly when men slight him. Do you understand?"

Another nod.

"Good. Do you know what Parmenion said to me, Hephaestion?"

"No. Was it about my father?" A sudden brush of anger swirled around inside him.

Cleitus glanced around him quickly. "Listen lad, you better be careful with your relationship with Alexander. Not everyone is willing to overlook it, and Parmenion is one of those men. Calling you such things as a Prince's whore proves that."

Hephaestion was outraged, he had called him _what_?!

"Now you're a good lad. You're quick, you're strong and you're smart. You're really smart. It would be a shame to lose all that because of some stupid slander. Use discretion, little Amyntor. Don't display everything that lies between you and Alexander so openly."

"Why?" Asked Hephaestion.

"Because you wouldn't only be risking you and your father's reputation, but Alexander's also. Hades knows that boy has enough problems and obstacles in his way as it is."

Hephaestion studied the older man for a moment. His features were strong and intelligent. He would be one of the most valuable men in the army one day for certain. He was already well on the way to being so. But he had a reputation for his anger and rages, and Hephaestion had not expected such help from him.

"Thank you, Cleitus. I'll be more careful with Alexander, I promise."

Satisfied, Cleitus eased off the pillar and walked away back into the midst of the festivities with his regular air of menace and caginess, but he was happy with what he had just done. Hephaestion held a lot of promise and potential, but, even though the lad himself was unaware of it, Cleitus had grown to like his stubborn nature, his adamance to never back down in a fight – even against the prince when most of the other boys let him win. He was ready to defend his name for all these reasons and more, but there was only so much his rage could help with. The rest, Hephaestion would have to deal with in his own.


	3. The Bitter Taste of Athens

Oh Hello there! Look what I found again! Bet you'd all thought I'd abandoned this eh? It's alright, so did I :D But after recently been inspired I've decided to continue :) I think this story's going to involve alot of flashbacks now as well, as I've got so many one shots floating around in my head I thought, hey! Why not use them? It's going to focus predominantly on the boy's lives in Pella and Mieza (and maybe a little look back at Athens too). Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Parmenion lounged back upon the glided couch. After the stress of the day, reclining amidst the music and frivolity of the banquet hall, with a goblet of good wine in one hand and a beautiful girl in the other soothed him wonderfully. His eye briefly caught Cleitus stalking forward from the back of the hall, seemingly without the rage he had held merely moments before, and Parmenion couldn't help but crease his brow. He had worked with the younger General for years; had seen him grow from an untried boy to one of the fiercest weapons in Phillip's arsenal; and he had come to know him all too well. Their argument that day had put Cleitus in one of the foulest moods he had seen in a long time, yet now it had disappeared, or at least been buried enough for him to tease young Cassander and Perdiccus mercilessly; sipping and enjoying his wine rather than trying to drown himself in it. Perhaps, he could persuade Cleitus' favourite page to discover the miraculous cure for his mood, whatever it was.

Just as Parmenion lifted his hand to beckon for the page, he saw Cleitus give a subtle nod to the right of him. Scanning his eyes in that direction, Parmenion's gaze landed on the Black General's target, who returned the gesture. Even if he wanted to, the experienced General couldn't have stopped his malicious thoughts from barraging through his mind.

_Hephaestion Amyntoros. What did your wicked tongue say to lighten Cleitus? Or rather, what did it do? Damned Athenian Pornos!_

"Paremenion!" The King's drunken screaming broke through his reverie. "Parmenion, will you stop sulking like a woman and join us! We have wine!"

Parmenion slipped an easy smile onto his face and he gambled over to join his friends and brothers. As he neared closer and took his seat to the left of the King, he forced the smile to stay in place as he noted General Amyntor amongst the gathering.

That was the one judgement of Phillip's that Parmenion seriously doubted. Athenians by nature were shrewd, clever and almost as arrogant as their Spartan counterparts. He had once though them also to be feminised and weak, though grudgingly he retracted that belief after Amyntor became a steadfast figure in the army and Council of Phillip. He may not like the General, but he had been crucial in the planning and execution of their missions thus far. But he would not let this blind him to the true nature he believed to be coiled underneath the calm and patient facade, like a snake waiting to strike.

"Antigonus was telling us all his plans for my wealth," slurred Phillip. "Weren't you Antigonus?"

"My dear Phillip," he replied, urgent and eyes desperate. "I-I did not mean to presume, I-"

"Ah, come lad!"Phillip cut him off with a slosh of wine over his chiton. "It's all in good fun. You are not my treasurer so I don't have to worry about where your hands have been!" And with a bark of laughter it was all forgotten.

Phillip turned his gaze to Parmenion, expecting to see the General already gazing at him, dutifully giving his King his undivided attention. It took him a few moments to register that he was focused on the floor of the crowded banquet hall, and who he was focused on.

"Ah yes. Amyntor!" He barked. "Seems that son of yours demands attention even away from a King without trying!"

His statement had attracted the attention of the other Generals, and of Alexander who had sat – for once unobtrusively – nearby, as his father had commanded him to stay and listen; that was, before he had gotten drunk.

They followed the line of sight of the King and his top General, and rested on the table of Alexander's companions, with Hephaestion among them once more, along with Cleitus. Several young girls flowed around the tables, trying to claim the attention of the soldier's in training and Macedonian Generals of the future. A number of the girls surrounded Amyntor's only son, vying for his attention with their perfumed scents and wavy locks, the lightest of touches on his arms and thighs, all the whilst giggling softly to each other. Alexander smiled with a feeling of deep satisfaction as, though he was humouring the young girls, it was clear Hephaestion was more interested in talk with his friends as he kept shooing the girls off of him when they tried to claim his lap.

"By the Gods Amyntor, that is a beautiful son you have," Philip laughed, draping an arm over the Athenian General's shoulders and clasping him closer. "I can't decide if he takes after his father or his mother!"

Amyntor laughed heartily with the rest of the assembled Generals and noblemen. "I believe we can settle for him being a good mix of both, Phillip."

"Aye that we can. I see Cleitus approves!"

Surely enough, when Philip's company and Alexander cast their eyes back over, Cleitus was ruffling the growing auburn locks, and placed a swift kiss on Hephaestion's temple.

"You may want to think about protecting your son's virtue Amyntor," added Palliperchan, with a bark of laughter.

Hearing this, Alexander threw his furious gaze over to the oblivious General. _Hog of a man! Hephaestion is not some defenceless damsel whom anyone can claim. He is mine. And _only _mine! And you need reminding of it._

Alexander opened his mouth to fire his abuse at Palliperchan, but Amyntor had seen the furies cloud the young prince's eyes and interrupted him, before he could get out a single malicious syllable.

"Believe me, Palliperchan," he laughed. "My son is more than capable of defending himself. Even against one such as our Black Cleitus."

"Yes," Parmenion interjected. "No doubt the boy has his..._tricks_ to keep himself immune from the aggression of bigger men."

Alexander was astounded. Yes being a favourite of the King did give one a certain boldness; but to slander a respectable man's son so blatantly to his face was outrageous!

Yet, again before he could belittle the narrow minds of his father's friends, the heavy weight of an Athenian hand rested on his shoulder, thus forcing him into silence. There was no doubt Hephaestion had got his calming nature from his father.

"Ah Parmenion. It is so easy to begrudge those who receive advances when they have been scare at your own door."

Phillip, Antigonus and Palliperchan were the first to fall into raucous laughter, yet Amyntor continued.

"Why are you so disdainful of Hephaestion's sharp tongue, intelligence and easy charm? For this is what makes his company like him so. Not you vulgar accusations." He threw himself upon a couch shared by Antipitar and Antigonas and threw a disarming grin at Parmenion. "Whoring is a Macedonian practice, not and Athenian one."

Nobles, Generals, concubines and pages all could not hold back their laughter. Even Alexander allowed himself to snigger with the rest of them at a thoroughly defeated Parmenion. Phillip gripped his shoulder and thrust wine into the chagrined General's hands.

"Come man, drink you humiliation away! Alexander!"

Alexander turned to his father's voice.

"Go and dine with your friends. I'm sure they'd like to hear this tale."

Alexander flashed his infamous grin at his father, saying a hurried thanks as he rushed to join his companions – one of them in particular.

Parmenion sipped his wine thoughtfully, trying his best to block out the taunting of the other men and their praise to Amyntor, and quickly chastised himself. That man was renowned for defending his loved ones with the ferocity of a lion, and this old fool had just attacked his cub.

No, Parmenion knew subtlety was the key when it came to revealing Hephaestion's true motives. As surely, Amyntor would be watching him more closely than ever with those ice blue eyes of his that never missed a detail, no matter how small, no matter how insignificant.

As he studied the group of young friends, a thought struck Paremenion and he allowed himself a small smile. Perhaps he would enlist some help in his little mission.

* * *

Review? Pretty please? Even if it's to kick me up the bahooky for leaving this so long? :)


End file.
